


Kara’s Shrek Jokes

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: Kara shows Lena the movie Shrek which she ends up liking it. What she didn’t know is that Kara used to say jokes about it.





	Kara’s Shrek Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my good friend @gayandmediocre on twitter! Follow her! She’s awesome!! She has amazing art as well! Also, let me know if there are mistakes! And please leave a comment and kudos. They make my day. :)

Lena knew it was a big mistake on letting Kara show her the Shrek series. Why you ask? It’s because Kara loves to tell shrek jokes, but she let one slip out during their….fun times and now her blonde haired girlfriend is currently whining outside of their room, wanting Lena to open the door. 

Ever since she started to date the super two years ago, they’ve been watching a bunch of old cartoon movies that Lena has missed out on due to her so called mother. Lena couldn’t believe that she missed out on so many movies that could’ve given her some comfort growing up. So when Kara suggested the movie ‘Shrek’ Lena happily agreed, thinking it would be another amazing movie like ‘Frozen’ or ‘Tangled’. Oh how wrong she was. The main character being a big orge who just wanted to be left alone yet is forced to go on a quest by a king to save a princess so the fairytale creatures would leave his swamp.

Honestly she could relate to him in some way because sometimes being left alone is best so no one would hurt you. That is until he met Fiona and Lena met Kara. Anyways, when the movie ended, Lena ended up liking it, but Kara…..she LOVED it. No surprises there. 

“How was it Lena?” She asked as she got up and took the takeout boxes to the trash can. Lena, still laying on the couch, shrugs and stretches.

“It was….not what I expected, but the ending was cute,” she explains as she reaches for her phone to check any emails from Jess. 

Kara let out a giggle. “Yea I had the same reaction. Although they didn’t go orgeboard with the inappropriate comments.” Lena raises a brow at the shrek joke and shakes her head. “How long have you been wanting to say that?”

The blonde heads to the kitchen, a grin appearing on her face. “Awhile! I used to say the jokes to Alex, but she got annoyed.” 

Lena sighs, knowing that this won’t be the last time Kara says those kinds of jokes. She just hopes it doesn’t go too far.

 

——————

 

It goes too far.

At first it was just little jokes like for example when she came home one night, exhausted from fighting criminals all day, she accidentally bumped into the CEO as she was making her way to their room. She quietly muttered, “Sorry baby, I didn’t see you orge there. Love you.” She places a soft kiss on her head and heads over to the bed to sleep. Lena softly groans and rubs her forehead. “She did not…..forget it.” She follows the super to bed.

Another time was before game night and the couple were getting everything ready for when the others arrived. First came Brainy with Nia. Then it was Alex and Sam. As Alex walks in, holding some board games, Kara skips out of the bathroom and happily yells, “welcome to my swamp!!” The older Danvers immediately drops the games and stares at her sister with a look of horror on her face. 

“You watched Shrek again didn’t you?!” 

Kara cackles and shrugs. “Lena needed to see it.” The Luthor woman throws a couch cushion at her girlfriend. “Don’t put the blame on me! Is it because I’m a Luthor?! Huh?!” Kara suddenly appears right next to her and gives her a big smooch. 

“No! Never! I didn’t mean it like that Leeeeena.” She whines against her lips. 

Lena snorts and playfully pushes her away. “Ok ok. I was only playing. Now get ready to get destroyed in monopoly.” 

Another time was after Kara finished defeating a rogue Daxamite that escaped from the DEO. When she uppercut his dumbass, she whoops as she watches the alien fly back 20 feet,knocking him unconscious. “That was shrekin awesome!!” 

Alex, who runs to her, groans when she hears what her sister had said. “Seriously?! Now it’s not the time.” Lena, who was listening in, gently hits her head on the tablet that she had in her hands. 

 

The final straw was when she let one slip out during their heated moment. Kara slams Lena against the wall, eagerly making out with her. “Hmm you’re so beautiful and amazing.” Lena giggles at the comment and wraps her arms around her neck, biting the blonde’s lower lip. “Thank you darling. You’re a goddess yourself.” 

Kara chuckles and lifts her up then makes her way to their room to continue their love making. Kara sets her mate down as gently as she could as if she was made of glass. They proceeded to undress and just as Kara started to go down on her, she whispers against her stomach, “it’s orge now.” 

The Luthor takes a moment to process what she had just heard. She then slams her thighs together and stares at Kara with an expression Kara couldn’t read. “What? What’s wrong?” 

Lena gets out of bed and picks up Kara’s shirt from the floor to put on. She then grabs Kara’s hand and kisses it. “Do you trust me?” Kara, looking very confused at this point, nods. “Always.” Lena then gently covers the blonde’s eyes and starts to take a step forward causing Kara to take a step back. They continue to walk until Lena stops. “Ok. When I count to three, you open your eyes. Are you ready?” 

Kara bites her bottom lip, immediately thinking that Lena is about to do something sexy. Lena turns her around then walks backwards as she counts to three. When she says three, Kara opens her eyes and a crinkle start to form in between her brows as she takes in the sight of their living room. “Uhh Lena?” 

She then hears a door slam shut and the lock being used behind her.“Wha-Lena!” She looks around again. “Why am I out here?!”

Lena, who was getting ready for bed, yells out, “I can’t believe you said something related to Shrek just as we were about to have sex! You know where the guest room is.” Kara whines and jiggles the door knob. “Baby! I’m sorry!” She doesn’t get a response and sighs. “This isn’t shrektastic…” 

“I heard that!”


End file.
